This study focuses on the social and emotional development of physically abused children and the relationship between this development and the rearing environment of the child. While clinical evidence shows that abused children are at risk for a wide range of social and emotional problems, few controlled empirical studies exist and there is no research which relates aspects of the enduring child-rearing environment of the abused child's home to the child's development. This study will use a multi-method approach to obtain information about varied aspects of parental beliefs and practices involving discipline and other child control techniques. These methods include home observations, parent reports about daily interaction with their child, measures of parental attitudes towards different discipline techniques, and level of parental frustration tolerance. The social and emotional development of the child will be assessed in relation to affective coping, self esteem, interpersonal problem solving, and peer relations.